This postdoctoral program in clinical pharmacology provides training in basic and applied human pharmacology for those committed to a career integrating basic and translational research and patient care as phys c an-scentsts. The object ve of th s program is to provide training in the continuum spann ng mechanistic, translational, and human clinical investigation, with an emphasis on pharmacology and experimental therapeutics, to replenish the dwindling national supply of clinician-investigators. While the majority of fellows'time is focused on research, the program also emphasizes a curriculum which forms the core of the institutional NIH K30 Training Program in Human investigation, including: courses in basic and clinical pharmacology, experimental design, statistics, epidemiology, and research ethics;conferences i including journal club, case conference, research seminars, and Seminars in Clinical Pharmacology;i clerkships on the Institutional Review Board, the Pharmacy and Therapeutics Committee, the editorial board of the Annals of Internal Medicine, and in pharmaceutical drug development at Merck Research Laboratories;the design and conduct of human clinical trials in the Jefferson Clinical Research Unit presentation of research results at national meetings;and the clinical pharmacology consult service. Research opportunities are offered by 28 preceptors, representing 8 departments including 5 division., within the Department of Medicine. These preceptors represent a breadth of research disciplines, approaches and methodologies to ensure a wide selection of training opportunities for fellows. Preceptors are selected on the basis of their productive research programs in basic or translational pharmacology funded through extramural mechanisms, success in training competitive investigators, and commitment and ability to train postdoctoral fellows. Programs of these preceptors constitute 11 general areas within which there are research interactions including: Cancer Biology;Clinical Trial Design;Dermatopharmacology; Molecular Pharmacology of Signal Transduction;Gastrointestinal Pharmacology;General Clinical Pharmacology;Health Policy and Outcomes Research;Neuroscience, Cardiovascular Medicine Immunology, and Translational Medicine. Trainees are selected from candidates with M.D. or M.D./Ph.D. degrees and sufficient clinical training for primary specialty certification. In selected instances, those with Ph.D. or Pharm.D. degrees in areas related to the objectives of the program may be selected. Candidates are selected by an Advisory Committee, which monitors trainees'progress and programmatic directions. Trainees spend 2-3 years in the program; those with limited research experience spend 3 years. It is expected that at the completion of the program, trainees will seek academic appointments in clinical pharmacology or related divisions and establish research programs funded by extramural mechanisms. Alternatively, fellows may opt for careers in the )harmaceutical industry or in regulatory clinical pharmacology.